Rebellious brothers
by 246vipFreezeray
Summary: Dall Sunwood, the elven ranger, is in a dilemma when he's thrown into a war that could change the world. For better or worse.


This story was made with the help of Jack Storm 448.

This is one of many stories I will be writing about the game 'The Battle for Wesnoth.'

Check out Jack's "Tale of a Mage" story for a better idea of what Wesnoth is.

So now on to the story 'cause I can't think of what else to say.

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky. The undead had finished ransacking the village and were now venturing into the forest looking for survivors. I watched from the shade of the trees as a skeleton archer spotted a person running through the woods and shot an arrow with deadly accuracy. The man dropped dead.

Then I saw him. The necromancer. He walked up to the fallen man, checked his pulse, and shot a bolt of dark magic into him. The man began to rise but I could tell that he was no longer alive.

I looked at the nearest skeleton with its empty eye sockets and its forced grin. These were creatures of evil; the dead given false life and unleashed on innocent people. People I used to love were now nothing more than the necromancer's dark puppets.

The air was full of terror and despair. People screaming in fear and crying out in pain as the undead slaughtered them all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the monsters coming towards me. I panicked. Had I been spotted? I slowly backed away. The skeleton looked straight at me and began to charge.

* * *

Almost a year later…

Many people think that elves are very small. This is far from the truth. Elves are usually taller than humans, and this was no less true for Dall Sunwood. Dall was a elvish ranger and, like most elves, he was a master archer. Rangers were also skilled at moving silently through the forest.

Dall woke up and went through his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and sat down to a breakfast of fried egg sandwich and pear. After gathering his bow, quiver, and sword he left his house and set out for work. As an elvish ranger, Dall worked on the outer patrol. Their main jobs were things like scouting out enemy camps and investigating reports of oddities, although Dall always hoped that something more interesting would happen. No matter how unlikely it was.

The city was mostly houses but there were a few shops and open markets scattered here and there, and of course the famous elven blacksmiths. One of which Dall was headed for right now. As Dall got closer he began to hear the familiar sound of hammer against elven steel. He turned the corner and came to a stop at a house that was just a bit bigger than his own. It belonged to his close friend Fithrandiel, an expert blacksmith. As he came closer Fith, which was his nickname,

noticed him.

"Run out of arrows again?" he called.

"Well I've had a busy week," replied Dall.

"I suppose you want some more?"

"Yep," Dall said, taking off his quiver and handing it to Fith. "Fill her up."

Fith went over to a bin that was filled with all sorts of arrows for different purposes. Some that could be set on fire, some for piercing heavy armor, and many others. He selected a few arrows of each type and placed them carefully in the leather quiver.

"You're lucky to have that ranger's pay or you'd be broke," he said, handing back the quiver now full of arrows.

"Yes well, I was always a very lucky elf," Dall replied, slinging the quiver onto his back.

"Well I'd better be off," he said, turning around to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Fith said with an air of sarcasm holding out his hand. "Pay up."

Dall smiled and handed his old friend three gold coins. "It's easy to see how you stayed in business," he said with even more of an air of sarcasm.

And without giving the chance for a reply he vanished into the crowd.

Earlier that day the captain of his platoon had called an assembly, which meant that there was a special task for today. So, after leaving Fith's shop, he headed for the barracks where all assemblies took place. The barracks was a simple building, mostly made of stone. There were two doors and several spots for snipers to shoot out without risk of getting hit, and of course the battlements on the top.

As was his nature Dall climbed onto the roof, entered the building from the top, and proceeded to the briefing room. The room was as simple as the building itself with no decoration whatsoever except for necessities. Chairs, desks, that sort of thing. And of course the captain, with his overwhelming aura of seriousness.

"Now that everyone is here at last," he said, glancing at Dall who sat down in one of the free chairs. "Let's get straight to it. Strange noises have been reported towards the south. Cálith, Garier, Dall, Cel, Isevien, and Lómioth, you will investigate. Everyone else, your usual rounds. Dismissed."

"Just great," Dall thought to himself.

He had been placed in a squad with the biggest troublemakers in his platoon. First there was Garier, the classic meat shield; all brawn no brains. Then there's Cálith the know it all who always had to have the last word. Next was Cel, the youngest in the platoon; A natural archer but a bit too enthusiastic for his own good. Then there was Lómioth, a nature magic prodigy but very much the scaredy cat. And of course no matter how much he wanted to he could not forget Isevien. An amazing healer, but a bit cold. Like very cold. So cold that on her first day she earned the title Icevien. Suffice it to say, Dall could not be less happy with his situation. But nevertheless he had a job to do.

The reports all had one thing in common. They all were about strange noises and lights at night coming from the southern parts of the forest. They checked out the edges of the city where the reports had come from. Talking to people always provided more detail than just the reports. For one thing, the people they talked to all said that they only saw blue and white light whereas the report said nothing about the colour. They also found out that the noises were mostly bangs and roaring sounds like someone had a fire going. This, of course, was illegal unless carefully watched.

So, armed with this knowledge, the six of them waited till nightfall hoping to see for themselves what had everyone else so spooked.

* * *

So, that was my first chapter ever. I'm still starting out so feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes, or think of a way I could improve it.

This chapter, and many more hopefully, was written with the help of Jack Storm 448. So tell me if he sent you here. And if you've never heard of him then

A: Go check out his stuff. He's pretty good, maybe even better than me.

B: How did you even find this?

Anyway that's about it for, now and don't expect me to have a new chapter every week. I'm only doing this as a hobby so I guess I'll see you in a month or something. Bye.


End file.
